Watch Me Burn
by ChaoticLoki
Summary: Jou just can't go on without Kaiba anymore, and he's going to remedy the problem.  ONESHOT/CHARACTER DEATHS


**So this is a short fic I wrote last night because, frankly, I needed to get some negative emotions out. If you don't like it, that's not my problem. I just wrote what came to me. The fic is dark and depressing, so if you're not looking for that kind of story, I don't suggest that you read on. If you want to get a proper feeling for this story, keep 'Love the Way You Lie' going while reading it.**

* * *

><p>'I promise you Puppy. I will always be here for you.' Jou glared as the picture in his hand reminded him of that promise. Fucking liar. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at the blue eyed CEO that had stolen his heart. He hadn't given it back when they had broken up either. Jou could be angry at him in secret, but when he was around Kaiba, it just hurt. That burning, aching feeling had taken the blond over. He had to hold back the tears that the other brought forth. He wouldn't let Seto Kaiba see how much he had hurt "his pup".<p>

"Fucking asshole!" The yell could easily be heard for miles, followed by angry, pained tears. No one could hurt him like Kaiba. He looked out the window at the large building. Jou couldn't do it. The pain was too much for him to bear. He would be lucky if he made it through another day without going insane. He looked at that tower, his rage building as he thought about Seto's idiotic reason for breaking up with him. Seriously? Of all things? He shook it from his head.

"Just not meant to be my ass, you fucking coward!"

Seto Kaiba looked down at his work, but he couldn't concentrate. He seriously had so much on his mind. He had broken up with his puppy because honestly, he wasn't ready for a relationship. Kaiba was still dealing with the death of his younger brother, who had fallen victim to a severe case of pneumonia. He shook his head as he stared at a picture he had of both of the ones he loved together. Jou and Mokuba had taken the picture for him not too long before they had actually begun dating. Jou had been there when Mokuba passed away, and Seto had taken great comfort in him. Now it burned painfully.

Unfortunately, he just wasn't emotionally ready for a real relationship. Instead, he had had to break up with Jou, knowing that he would only end up hurting the blond in the end anyways. He sighed as he got up from his desk, putting away his work for the day. Once that was set, he headed down to the lobby, then out to the car that was already waiting for him. He had only been at work 10 minutes, and it was seriously just too much.

Jounouchi was at KaibaCorp now, the tears threatening to reveal themselves as he looked up at the window that was Kaiba's office. He his in the shadows as his ex-boyfriend exited the office. Jou waited for a moment until Kaiba was in his limo and ran to his own car, following Seto back to the mansion, not caring if he knew that the blond was behind him. He knew the codes to get in. Jou was going to have the final say in this relationship, whether Seto liked it or not. Jou couldn't go on without Seto, and he didn't intend to let the brunet live on without him. Honestly, Seto had seemed more than miserable lately anyways, which was an indicator of what Jou had to do.

He followed the brunet beyond the gates, but stayed behind and parked somewhere else. He waited until Seto was inside and sneaked quietly into his house. Once inside, he stayed in the shadows, waiting for Seto to go up to his room. It took a little while as he had his afternoon tea and a small meal. Once he went up the stairs, Jou followed behind silently. He waited for Seto to enter his room and came in behind, closing and locking the door. Seto looked back in surprise.

"Katsuya?" Jou nodded. Seto looked down and noticed the canister in Jou's hands, and he looked up at him wide eyed.

"Sorry Seto, but it's necessary." Kaiba took a moment to process the scene, and pulled the canister from Jou's hands, dumping the gasoline about the room himself. He pulled the fire alarm to get any help still inside the mansion out, and then watched Jou light the match. He nodded, and the blond dropped it. Seto pulled Jou close as they watched the room suddenly become engulfed in flames. It was the most beautiful sight Seto had ever seen. He pulled Jou close to him, and they watched as the flames grew.

The firefighters wouldn't make it in time. Both boys were thankful for that. Seto led Jou over to the bed and used what was left of the gasoline on it. He laid down with Jou, who smiled at him. Jou lit one more match, and together they went up in flames, sharing one last kiss as they welcomed the feeling of the fire engulfing them.


End file.
